1. Technical Field
The invention relates to electronic systems and range finder systems, and particularly to an electronic system and a range finder system using light to measure the distance between two target objects.
2. Description of Related Art
Range finding refers to a technique for determining the range, or distance, to a target. Currently, range finders are widely used in many fields, such as in engineering. The range finders are developed to improve the labor-consuming property existing in a conventional method for measuring a distance with a ruler or a conventional distance measurement device with a calibration rod.
A laser range finder using a laser beam to determine a distance to a target object is employed extensively in distance measurements. The laser range finder is operated based on the principle of sending a laser pulse toward the target object, and then receiving a laser signal reflected off the target object, whereby a traveling time of the laser signal is measured and the distance to the target object is obtained accordingly.
The electronic devices, such as a TV or a game console, and a remote control should have a particular distance therebetween so as to allow them operate effectively. That is, the user holding the remote control is limited to be in an effective range to control the electronic devices. Therefore, it is need to incorporate a capacity for measuring a distance into the remote control or the electronic devices to facilitate the usage thereof. However, the laser range finder mentioned above is costly and not suitable to be employed in the electronic devices or the remote control due to their complicated structure.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic system and a range finder system having simple structures.